


Scavenger Hunt

by Vexicle



Series: Foxflowers [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Sexual Content, Trans Female Character, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Scavenger Hunt

Kaoru has been fretting about this for a long time, and now that they're alone together, she can't help shuffling around and trying to hide herself from his view.

The first words from Fox are “I don't know!”

The tight vice around Kaoru’s heart loosens, and she relaxes. In fact, she relaxes so much that she finds herself giggling and flopping all over the flowery-print sheets. Still overcome with hysteria, she rolls over and looks up at Fox. The brunet looks slightly dismayed, his lips twitching and his hands clutching nervously at the sheets, as if still unsure if he's overstayed his welcome.

“I'm not alone,” she blurts out, still grinning stupidly all over her face and nearly beside herself. “It's okay. I have no idea what I'm doing, either!” She leans forward and takes Fox’s hands in hers.

“I… I…” Fox’s eyes betray his doubts. “Hey, if I say anything offensive from now on, you’ll tell me, right?”

“Of course,” Kaoru assures him, her violet eyes filled with all the warmth and affection she feels for him. She could sense his nervousness from a mile away. Most first times with new partners are already daunting, and Kaoru’s pretty sure her own status isn't helping any matters.

Then again, most first times are also foreign and exciting, right? So if not being a regular girl doubles the uncomfortableness of it, surely she could leave Fox satisfied, too? She wants to believe it, that she's enough for him. 

This is Fox, her teammate and closest friend apart from Kona. For him, she'll do anything. _Kona._ Wryly, she wonders how amused he'd be at this entire situation.

“Just the usual, right?” Fox mutters uncertainly. Kaoru doesn't often see this unsure, sweet side of their oh so mighty leader. The contrast is adorable, and she thinks its a good look for him.

“Yeah,” she says shyly, pushing her hair back. “I mean… I hope it's not too weird, is all.”

“Of course it's not too weird!” Fox insists. “I wouldn’t have dated you if I wasn't okay with it.” Then his eyes go wide. “Oh no, not that it's bad, or anything, but that'd be leading you on. It wouldn't have been be the most honorable thing to do.”

“Fox,” Kaoru says, suddenly overcome with emotion, and she inches closer to him, snuggling into his warmth. She hopes her thoughts speak clearly through her actions, because if she tried to speak now it'd probably all come spilling out in a nonsensical waterfall.

“I… um…” Fox starts, still looking lost. “I'm… um… I know we talked a lot about boundaries and all, but are you prepared for this?”

“Are you?” Kaoru fires back. 

“I suppose… no, I'm not _ready_.” He looks away and his cheeks seem a tiny bit darker. “But I _do_ want this, if you'd have me. If you’re not okay with anything, I understand.”

“...thank you.” In spite of her hesitation, anticipation is pulling at her, begging her to just _please_ , give this one chance, and she's feeling inclined to agree with her gut feeling.

“I'm… bad… at this,” Kaoru admits, even as she finds herself on Fox’s lap, her forehead against his. It's just like she's always dreamed of, and now that fantasy’s finally coming true, she feels so hesitant. It's as if one wrong move will shatter it; worse yet, that she doesn't deserve to feel this happy.

“What a coincidence. Me as well.” Fox tries to laugh, but the tremor in his tone betrays him.

“I… I think…” Feeling ashamed, she ducks her head. “I mean, I-I have a… my body’s kinda like yours. Maybe it won't be so bad for you.”

There's audible silence as Fox wonders about the best course of action to take. She knows him well now; she doesn't even need to look to know she's correct. “Are you alright with me looking at it?” Kaoru finally hears Fox ask, and when she blinks up at him she sees nothing but her own love reflected in his eyes, so she does the right thing and presses her lips against his, a promise of good things to come.

“I think I'm alright,” she says, still feeling bashful and not quite looking him in the eye.

“But you'll inform me of any dysphoria, right? I want this to be good for you, too.” Kaoru nods, feeling affection flare up in her chest, and then Fox very delicately lowers her to the bed as though she's a priceless piece of porcelain. Kaoru notices his indecision moments before he slowly, slowly presses his chest to hers. He's large and strong and powerful, and Kaoru’s actually rather happy that she doesn't fit this mold. _It's okay, it's alright._

Interested, Fox tugs gently at the band holding her braid together, and he weaves his hands through the long, thick strands as they come undone. Her woolly beige sweater is the next to go, and Kaoru averts her gaze as her top is exposed, though Fox leaves her white cotton bra on. Her gratefulness is hidden under all of her embarrassment.

“Are you alright? It's okay, I want to see you.” His delicate fingers trace a warm, light pattern over her pale skin.

“My shoulders are kind of broad,” she explains, hugging them and feeling very exposed, laid bare before Fox like this - but no, he'd never hurt her, he'd never judge. _Fox has known about you for so long. He won't start judging now!_

Kaoru’s heart beats faster. “No no no,” Fox suddenly blurts out, scooting forward so much that Kaoru can look into his icy gray eyes. “I… Kaoru, you're really pretty and I don't even notice, and I dunno if you still will feel bad in the future but I mean -” Embarrassed at his sudden outburst, he cuts himself off. “I mean… I can't imagine you without… you being you,” he finishes lamely. 

Kaoru’s cheeks pink and she nibbles nervously at her nails. She might have made a sound or two or a hundred, she doesn't know. _He's so cute._ She doesn't know if to say thank you, because saying a simple and repetitive ‘thank you’ in this context seems a little insincere. 

“I… um…” Kaoru squirms under his concerned watch. “Fox, I like you too!” Kaoru decides to snake both arms around the brunet’s back, then she pauses and the two look at each other. Kaoru can't see it, but from how utterly embarrassed he looks she's positive Fox has quite a mighty blush under all that melanin.

“Good, um… positivity?” Fox’s eyes sneak down a little. “I, um… unless you don't want me to stare…”

“No, no, it's okay.” Kaoru’s skin tingles with anticipation. She really, really hopes he likes her, all of her - she grimaces in her mind - even the parts of herself she doesn't love as much. She feels pride swell in her chest at the look of awe on Fox’s face, his hesitation taking a brief nap from the action. Maybe Kaoru should banish hers as well? 

His fingers aren't deft or precise, but as he traces his fingers along her shoulders, her collarbones and finally the dip of her chest, Kaoru finds herself forgetting to breathe. He's worried, she knows, from how slowly he's taking things. For a while, she debates reminding him that she's a worthy fighter in her own right, before she remembers that Fox is inexperienced. Of course.

“May I take this off?” Fox stumbles over his own words, hastily gesturing at Kaoru’s skirt. Curious, Kaoru signals for him to go ahead. Why hasn't he taken her bra off yet? (Though, honestly she's kind of relieved.)

Before Fox moves to do anything, he pauses. “Hey, Kaoru, do you think we rushed into this?” Fox looks over at her.

“Rushed?” The brunette cocks her head. “What do you mean?”

Fox scratches his neck awkwardly. “Well, this is the first time I've seen you… like this, I mean. Maybe, we, um… I… sex, later? Much later.”

“Well, look at us, we're fumbling all over ourselves,” Kaoru says with a hint of amusement in her voice. “I mean… I think you're right, is what I meant.” The tight, slightly uncomfortable feeling gripping her chest finally loosens its hold, and Kaoru relaxes into Fox’s touch with a sigh.

“Well… well, I… do you still want me to continue?” Fox still can't quite seem to look her in the eye. His warm hands are still on her shoulders, though, and she's really starting to like the heavy weight on top of her. The brunet feels warm and beautiful and alive this close to her. 

“Yeah,” Kaoru replies absentmindedly. She reaches up and runs her fingers through his soft brown hair. Up close, she can see that the strands look sanguine when the light hits in the right way. Or maybe it's always been this way and she hadn't noticed before. Her gaze dips to his eyes next, and they're equally as beautiful and full of life, some gray specks shimmering in them.

“I'll let you take my skirt off if I can take your shirt off,” she teases him. He gasps and splutters, but obligingly allows her to unbutton the casual black shirt. She pulls it over his head and leans over the bed, lowering it to the ground. At the same time she feels her ruffled skirt being pushed down her legs, leaving her bare except for her panties. 

Kaoru tries not to think about the bulge in her panties, or the fact that she hasn't shaved that well, and focuses on the way Fox gingerly traces her abdomen, her hips, all the way down her legs. She shivers and shakes under his light touches.

Fox checks in with her for almost everything after that, if it's fine to touch her breasts, her thighs, her anything, and Kaoru feels a little overwhelmed by it all. Each time, she nods, a little dazed, but she's still really, really grateful for him. He’s trying to avoid sparking any of her usual discomfort, she knows, and for a brief moment Kaoru agonises about why she couldn't be stronger.

She thinks that the absent curve of her hips and the bulge in her underwear shouldn't inconvenience anyone but herself, but here Fox is now. Kaoru hadn't quite known he could be this gentle; his physique seems too large and powerful for the job he's currently doing.

“I… can I?” Fox shifts his position so Kaoru can reach up and run her fingers along his gorgeous skin and defined muscles, feeling the short, curly hairs spanning the length of his body.

Fox tenses up, but a few well-placed words and he relaxes enough to let her… feel him up, for lack of a better work. She willingly commits to memory the rise and fall of his chest, the slight sheen of sweat sticking to his skin, the dual excitement and hesitation radiating off him. 

_Oh wow, if this is what a real man looks like, I'm definitely nowhere near one._ The dizzying thought grants her a well of relief. Of course, she's been worrying for nothing, and Fox is here, it's alright. “You… you look good,” she says out loud, her face reddening. Though her gaze wanders, skimming over the taut muscles in his limbs, the shape of his jaw and the thickness of his neck, Kaoru can't seem to fully tear her gaze away from his chest.

_More than good,_ Kaoru, thinks, fascinated, _...sexy. Hot._ “I,” is all she can manage, because she's suddenly overcome with a wave of something, that hisses and crackles and lurks in the pit of her stomach. She wants Fox to pounce on her and kiss her roughly till tomorrow comes, and then… what? But that doesn't matter because Fox’s hands are on her breasts, filling her up in anticipation, and Kaoru almost squeals in excitement.

She didn't know anything could feel this sensual. His hands glide along her sweat-slick skin, sending new and unfamiliar sensations straight to her gut. She wriggles and squirms, letting out a tiny gasp.

“Does this hurt?”

“No, keep going.” Kaoru feels like she's full to the brim, high on the dizziness of it all. It's so new. This is great. She can't wait for more, and she briefly imagines them being pressed together in a more heated state than this. Another time, though she kind of wants it now. Fox has been nothing but patient with her, and she will repay him in kind. 

Kaoru’s chest swells with emotion until she can't speak at all. There's a resonating thought in her mind, going _I love him, love him, love him love him_ , and she wants to yell it to the heavens, scream everything out. 

His hands toy with her softness, squeezing her flesh and generally being distracting. She whimpers and subconsciously grinds her clothed bulge against his, and it's like lightning strikes her - _ohmygod ohmygod Im hard and that felt good but whatwhynow?!_

She forces herself to shake the lingering feelings off, and she paws at Fox’s shoulders to get his attention. “I… um…” Kaoru coughs, her ears hot. “I think we'd better stop now.”

“Of course.” Still a little breathless (and Kaoru feels a flash of pride at herself), Fox rolls over on his side. He has a certain light in his eyes, and he looks slightly dishevelled. It's absolutely adorable, seeing his usual combed hair all fluffed up like this. Kaoru wonders what she must look like to the outside world. Fox glances at her before moving closer.

“H-hey,” he stammers, eyes flicking around the room. “I liked that. I mean, a lot, so, I'd… love to do… love to request your opinion.”

Flustered and clenching her teeth for absolutely no reason, Kaoru manages to nod. It’ll take a while to rid her head of all the useless fluff accumulated inside it. “I loved it too,” she murmurs, her eyes warm. “I think it's great, you know, that we did a short detour.”

“Y-yeah.” Fox tries to hide his face behind a pillow, appropriately enough with animal-print patterns on it. Kaoru smiles mischievously and rubs her hand soothingly across his back. Maybe now that their little trial is over, she can breathe a little easier. She gives up trying to stifle her laughter and starts poking her boyfriend’s bare back.

“You know, you're really cute.”

One icy gray eye peeks out from underneath the pillow.

Kaoru’s giggling ceases and she meets him at eye level, stroking his hair. “You seem big and strong, you know?” Kaoru muses. “But you're such a cute little fox in bed.”

Fox immediately hides his face again. “Am not,” he says sulkily, a little muffled.

Kaoru snatches the pillow away, to Fox’s surprise, but before he can demand it back she leans over and kisses him on the forehead. The heat of his skin is tantalising as always. 

“Thank you,” she murmurs, the strands of Fox’s hair tickling her cheek, and Kaoru thinks she hears a deep, answering rumble of satisfaction.


End file.
